Haunted RV
Haunted RV is the first Halloween episode of the Cartoon Network original series . Plot Uncle Grandpa throws a haunted house inside the RV and tells the children outside that it'll be the most bone chillingful, spine tinglingest, goose bumpily horrifically, super duper spookified haunted house on wheels, then Belly Spider crawls all over Uncle Grandpa. Uncle Grandpa wonders who will be the first kids to enter the haunted RV, then three teenagers come out of nowhere and say they'll be the first ones to go inside as if it's scarier than the other haunted houses they've been to. Uncle Grandpa shows the teens inside the haunted RV, and tells them to not to try to wet themselves as they quake in fear of the RV of doom. Uncle Grandpa then shows the teens to the curtain of Mr. Gus' creepy clown corner, Mr. Gus then explains why he's not a funny clown, and how they should fear him. The teens are not impressed by Mr. Gus, then Uncle Grandpa and Belly Bag explain how they'll get scared when they witness the spirit that haunts the RV, then Giant Realistic Flying Tiger flies around the RV trying to give the teens a scare. The teens see pass her disguise and one of them brings out a laser pointer to distract Giant Realistic Flying Tiger. Then Uncle Grandpa directs the teen's attention towards a garbage can where Pizzombie Pizza Steve pops out and attacks Uncle Grandpa. The teens decided they had enough of the haunted RV and decide to bail out saying it was lame, they say he's Uncle Grandpa, magical, and crazy, Uncle Grandpa says that he's not crazy, he's the most normal guy he knows. Uncle Grandpa doesn't want to let the teens down, so he calls the most craziest guy he knows, Frankenstein, he then asks Frankenstein if he could borrow his crazy brain, Frankenstein groans and Uncle Grandpa reaches through Frankenstein for his brain, Uncle Grandpa thanks Frankenstein, and Frankenstein says it's all good. Uncle Grandpa then takes the RV's engine and replaces it with Frankenstein's brain, after that he kicks the RV and it turns into a double sided monster, the monster RV destroys two houses to make room for it to turn into a haunted mansion. Uncle Grandpa asks the teens if it's scary yet, they're shocked and scared of the new haunted mansion and they try to ditch the mansion but the monster zebra head convinces the teens to go inside, then the teens are held captive and dragged inside the haunted mansion. Since Uncle Grandpa believes that the teens are scared, he goes to the hood of the monster RV to unplug the brain, but the brain is gone. With the teens in danger Mr. Gus suggests to go save the teens, Belly Bag doesn't want to go save them. Once inside the haunted mansion, Uncle Grandpa sees that the interior of the RV has been hauntified, deciding where to go a monster door opens leading to a open mouth, Mr. Gus suggests to go to the other door, and they all make a run for it. When stopped Uncle Grandpa sees Beary Nice and asks Beary if he seen Frankenstein's brain, Beary comes out of the treasure chest in a zombie like state and begins to walk towards the gang saying brains. With Being scared by Beary, everyone continues to run, and Uncle Grandpa meets Tiny Miracle, Tiny Miracle begins to say who said his name and then he sees it's the gang and says how he got stuck in a cobweb, Uncle Grandpa asks if he had seen the brain, Tiny Miracle gives advice about screaming coming from a door, so Uncle Grandpa and the rest went to go check it out. They try to get the door open but it's locked, so a troll came and said she'll give the key if someone gives her three kisses, while arguing about who's going to kiss her, Giant Realistic Flying Tiger uses her tail to get the key, with everyone gone the troll gets sad, then Uncle Grandpa comes back to give her a kiss. Once inside the room they see that Frankenstein's brain is out of control and that it feeds on fear, Mr. Gus suggests to stop the brain by disconnecting the jumper cables attached to the brain. Pizza Steve tries to take down the brain by using Italian karate, but the brain scares him and the brain becomes bigger. Uncle Grandpa tries to destroy the brain by using his laser hammer and keeping his eyes shut, once he shot the first laser it knocks off the mask from one of the teens, and they get scared causing the brain to grow bigger. Mr. Gus rips off his clown shirt and decides to go against the brain by punching it, the brain created a monster scaring Mr. Gus and then the brain continues to grow bigger. Once it was Tiger's turn, she stormed out of the haunted mansion, Pizza Steve says she's a scaredy cat, looking back at the brain he wishes she took him with her. By putting their minds together Uncle Grandpa, Pizza Steve, and Mr. Gus decide to take their minds out and let their vacant bodies handle the scaring, as the brain trying to scare the vacant bodies, it shrinks small enough for the brains of Mr. Gus, Uncle Grandpa, and Pizza Steve to disconnect the jumper cables on the brain. The RV turns back to normal, freeing the teens from the brain, freeing Tiny Miracle from the cobweb, and turning Beary back to normal, and the RV goes back to a vehicle form. Then teens run out of the RV scared, the other kids outside say the teens are babies. Once the teens are gone Mr. Gus, Pizza Steve, Frankenstein, noticed their brains aren't in their right bodies, Uncle Grandpa comes in as Frankenstein and asks them if they should eat the candy the teens left or switch their brains back, they all choose the candy. Cast See also *Costume Crisis External Links *Uncle Grandpa Wiki: Haunted RV Category:Episodes Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:2014 releases